When Will He Notice?
by Breezylyn Fayne
Summary: This is based off the RPG episode from GA! Mikan becomes his slave, but little does Natsume realize her true feelings. Will they finally end up together? Three chapters long! Completed... (Sorry I suck at summaries...)
1. Chapter 1

Hmmm, So I just watched the RPG episode ~ where Natsume goes through and Mikan ends up as his slave. I was kind of disappointed because Natsume tricks Mikan off the carpet but she doesn't really have a big reaction to it (or at least it isn't shown). I think it's sweet that she cares for him enough to jump off without any hesitations, but it didn't lead anywhere, unfortunately. Sighs...Anyways, this is what I wish would have happened after that scene. Cept in this version, I've decided to make them just a bit older. So! Here we go!

Also! This is completely from the anime ~ so at this point, Mikan doesn't know about her other alice, and Aoi hasn't been rescued or anything.

And of course, I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters!

Ages:

Mikan, Natsume, etc. ~ 15

Tsubasa, Misaki ~ 18

"So you made it this far? Well, here's your challenge - you have thirty seconds to get me off this carpet without touching me. Know that your alice is useless Natsume! I'll just nullify it," I stated, somewhat surprised he managed to get to me so quickly. Either way, I can't let him through or else Tsubasa-senpai is gonna be in a bit of trouble.

Suddenly I felt this awful crawling sensation on my skin. Imagine my surprise when there was this disgusting cockroach on me. That stupid Natsume! Throwing such a creature on me! Wait… did I say cockroach? AHHHHHHHHHH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF WHAT IF IT BITES ME? WHAT IF I TURN INTO SOME MUTANT SUPERHERO THAT THROWS WEBS AROUND… Ah, wait that was a spider, wasn't it? UGH WELL, YOU GET THE IDEA!

But... if I get off the carpet now then Tsubasa-senpai...UGH DAMMIT! Fine! Natsume you've declared war! AND I WON'T LOSE YOU HEAR ME?

"J-Just what are you trying to accomplish by throwing this...thing...on me? I...I ABSOLUTELY AM NOT scared of bugs, cockroaches, butterflies (Yikes I hate those the most. The way they just flutter around and stare at you like you're their dinner) or anything of that sort Natsume!" I exclaimed, trying to ignore my fear.

"Is that so, Polka? Then why are you trembling? Hmph, idiot. I know you're scared of bugs. You'll probably get off that carpet in the next three seconds" Natsume calmly responded.

So maybe I am trembling, but how did he find out? I thought I… WAIT JUST A MINUTE! WHAT DID HE CALL ME? THREE SECONDS? THAT'S IT! I flicked the cockroach off me angrily and smirked at that stupid cat. Let's see him get me off this blasted carpet now.

Natsume just rose an eyebrow, and he was about to say something when he fell. When he started panting I lost it. The truth is, and I haven't told anybody this, but I've started to… fall for him. I resisted it for as long as I could but for some reason, I fell in love. AND IT MAKES ME SO MAD! WHAT THE HELL DOES HE EVEN HAVE GOING FOR HIM? HE'S JUST A RUDE, COLD, ARROGANT, HOT, SEXY….

WAIT WHAT? UGH! But… I… All I want is for him to smile. It's been five years now and the Academy still makes him go on those awful missions. Every time he goes I feel so helpless and lost because there's nothing I can do to stop it. All I can do is be with him, but just when I feel like I've gotten closer to him he pushes me. I can't even pinpoint just when I fell for him, or why seeing how he always distances himself. Always playing the bad guy, and never telling me what he really feels or thinks. I'm starting to reach my breaking point-nothing works with him.

That's why… when he agreed to play our RPG I was so happy. I thought just maybe we could get him to relax. But now… he's on the ground, hurt and it's all my fault. If he hadn't hurt himself protecting me from Reo-I bet he isn't fully healed yet. Which is why I immediately jumped off the carpet.

"NATSUME! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DIE! I NEED YOU; WE ALL NEED YOU! Natsu-"

"Stu~pid. I can't believe you actually fell for that. Hmph, well once an idiot always an idiot. Now move. It's time to make that shadow freak my slave" Natsume interrupted with a smirk, getting up and slinking away. I could feel my shock slowly giving way to sadness.

I'm always watching. Always chasing him, but it doesn't make any difference to him. My worries, my smiles, my attempts to cheer him up- he doesn't care at all does he? Pulling such a stunt on me-does he have any idea how much it hurts? I'm such an idiot, just like he said. After all, he wouldn't know how many sleepless nights I've had during his missions, how many times I've bothered Hotaru just to check her surveillance system outside the academy to see if he's on his way home. To see if… he's hurt again.

"...Natsume no baka…. NATSUME YOU IDIOT!" I shrieked, tears running down my face as I ran past his shocked face to Tsubasa-senpai. Would he never understand? Would he never care for me... The way I cared for him? The way I loved him?

Ummmmm… Ahaha Ya, I know it needs some more work. But I tried! Sighs, well the next part will be up soon.

3 Bree-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ummm... Here's chapter 2! And as always, I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters! Enjoy! (At least I hope you do!)

* * *

Hear that? That was the sound of my jaw dropping simultaneously with my anger reaching its maximum range and my head blowing off. Haha just kidding… it was more like me shrieking bloody murder. But you can't blame me! You try becoming the slave to the guy you love. And that too because of a mind-reading idiot who keeps trying to find out who I like! What a baka! I'm never telling him, and he's never going to find out that I love Natsume! Besides I… OH NO DID I JUST THINK I LOVE NATSUME? OH NO! HE'S SMILING! KOKO'S GRINNING AT ME EVILLY! MOU! KOKO! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! IF YOU EVEN DARE TO SAY ANYTHING I'LL KICK YOU WHERE IT HURTS, CASTRATE YOU AND THEN SEND YOU ON AN ONE WAY TRIP TO TAHITI WITH HOTARU'S BAKA GUN! THAT'S RIGHT! WIPE THAT STUPID SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE AND PRETEND YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING! YOU'VE ALREADY GOT ON MY BAD SIDE BY MAKING NATSUME PICK MY LAMP!

Oh… that's right… my lamp. Which means. Which means…. WHICH MEANS I'M HIS SLAVE! I covertly glanced at Natsume from my crying position next to Tsubasa-senpai. And boy did I regret that ~ he's glaring pretty intensely. At me. I simply glared back ~ it's not like it's my fault Koko picked my lamp out! Sheesh.

More importantly, what do I do? Being his slave means being around Natsume for the whole week. I don't know if I can keep my feelings hidden from him, and judging by the questioning look Hotaru is giving me right now, I don't think Hotaru thinks I can keep them hidden either.

"Oi, polka. You're my slave now. So stop glaring at me with those ugly eyes and come on. Ruka let's go" Natsume coldly said. Ugly huh? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised ~ that's all he ever calls me. Ugly. Idiot. Baka. Little girl. Polka. There's no way he would ever think I was pretty… or ever call me Mikan for that matter.

* * *

Gomen! I know this is super short… and kinda bad! Either way, arigato for reading! The next (and final) chapter will be up soon!

3 Bree-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Well! Here's the final chapter! I know it's kinda awful, but I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters in it! (Maybe if I did, though, I would make sure the anime finished the whole story! Hehe)

* * *

We (Natsume, Youichi, Ruka, Hotaru - who followed in order to take pictures of Ruka - and myself) headed over to the high school's courtyard. There was supposed to be a huge fireworks show tonight, and Youichi really wanted to watch.

"IMAIIIII! GET BACK HERE! GIVE ME THAT PHOTO RIGHT NOW!" Ruka exclaimed, before whistling for a bear and chasing after Hotaru, who rode away on her duck scooter. Honestly, those two should just confess to each other and get together already! It's so obvious Ruka loves Hotaru… and Hotaru loves him too! I think. Well, if shooting people with baka guns and selling their pictures incessantly means love. Which in Hotaru's case it actually might; I really should get her some romance novels.

Which left me with Youichi and the devil. Honestly.

"Uhh, Natsume. What do you want to do?" I tentatively asked.

"Tsk. Get lost little girl. Come on Youichi, let's find a good spot."

THE NERVE OF THAT GUY! He's the one that made me come here! Now he's telling me to get lost? That… That…. THAT JERK! Fine! Who needs him anyway?

 _You do Mikan._

What? Who said that?

 _I did. Your conscience, or inner and more intelligent self._

Excu~se me! If you are me, then you can't be more intelligent! Ugh, this is ridiculous. Now he's made me start talking to myself. That's it! I'm leaving!

I angrily stomped over towards the ice cream stand they set up for fireworks watchers. I'm sure a bit of strawberry should cheer me up… hmm, I'm pretty sure Natsume likes strawberries too. AGH NOT AGAIN! BEGONE EVIL DEVILS AND BAD THOUGHTS! Anyways, I took my ice cream and headed towards the Sakura tree, cause that's where the best and most peaceful view is! Only to drop my ice cream cone immediately after what I saw.

Natsume was there. Kissing. Someone. Else. They shifted a bit, and then I saw that it was a girl from the dangerous ability class as well. I think it was at that point that my heart shattered.

The only thing on my mind was escape ~ I had to get out of there! I whirled around and took off running. Only to trip on a twig and land flat on my face.

"POLKA!" I could hear Natsume yelling. But the last thing I wanted was to see him, and I took off running again through the forest.

"WAIT! DAMMIT, I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!" Why was he following me? Didn't he have better things to do? Like kiss that... that... woman?

It was when I tripped again that I decided new shoes were definitely part of my future.

"You really are a clumsy little girl aren't you. Next time I tell you to wait, you better do it," Natsume said, irritation laced in his tone. He swiftly grabbed my wrist when I attempted to bolt once more.

"I...Let go of me. LET GO YOU IDIOT!" I screamed back at him.

"No, polka. Why are you crying?"

"Please… please just let go. I can't handle this anymore. Please," I begged him. Maybe it was the shock at my defeated tone, or perhaps my lack of an insult, but Natsume let go of me. I turned around and began to walk away, tears coursing down my face. However, he stopped me again.

"Mikan." That was it. The first time he had ever used my name. It surprised me enough to stop crying and stare at him. His bangs were covering his face when he pushed me against the tree. That was also the first time I had ever seen such an expression on his face ~ a mix of anger, worry, hurt and...love? What?

AHAHA THERE'S NO WAY REWIND HOLD ON…..

"Who hurt you? Who made you cry like this? Polka dammit answer me!" Natsume angrily taunted. Is he serious? Well, maybe seriously brain damaged.

"Are you seriously asking me that? You don't care at all do you?"

"Baka, I -"

"NO! LET ME TALK! Everything I do reminds me of you, you know that? I can't even buy ice cream without thinking about you. And when you go on missions? I get so scared, I can barely even function. But you don't notice any of that DO YOU? All I've ever wanted…. All I've ever wanted is to make you smile. Day by day you continue to burden yourself with everything this academy throws at you. You never smile, never enjoy, never have fun. And you…. You don't even trust me enough to tell me if you have a problem. I….I'm at my wit's end Natsume! I don't know what to do anymore… every time I worry, you push me away….I….I…"

"Polka…"

"That stunt you pulled earlier, Natsume? With the carpet in that stupid RPG. I was so afraid that you were going to die, especially after everything that Reo put you through. But you… you didn't even see how much you hurt me. Then when you kissed that girl-"

"You saw that? Little girl, that meant nothing. She was just one of my fangirls, and she showed up out of nowhere! She used her alice on me and froze me in place so I couldn't do anything about it without hurting her."

"It meant nothing? Just like how I mean nothing to you, right? Well, it doesn't matter anymore. It's not like I can expect you to ever love me back, after all, I…." SHOOT! DID I JUST CONFESS? No no no no NOOOOOOOO! Great, there goes any friendship we've ever had. He's probably just going to label me one of his fangirls and then never talk to me ever…

Lips? There was a pair of… lips… on mine. And they were attached to…. NATSUME? WHAT?

He continued to kiss me, before opening one of his eyes and staring at me curiously. I realized I wasn't responding, and he pushed against my lips a little harder then pulled me even closer to him. I groaned before moving my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. I opened my mouth to allow access and completely succumbed to everything that was Natsume Hyuuga.

It was a little while later after our *ahem* kiss, and we were both sitting on the Sakura tree. He helped me up to a higher branch to watch the fireworks, before pulling me close into his embrace. The first firework lit up, and that was when he finally said the words that I've always wanted to hear. The words that made me cry.

"Mikan...you idiot. I love you too."

* * *

Wow… That was actually pretty awful. Ahaha oh well, gotta start somewhere I suppose! Anyways, I would truly appreciate any reviews or criticisms! Arigato for reading my first fanfiction!

3 Bree-Chan


End file.
